A Boba Fett romance
by Saponaria
Summary: Rated for a couple interesting words. This is a summary I wrote in a crazy week while drooling over pictures of Boba on the net. Enjoy, and please R&R!


Anything in parentheses ( ) are my little notes. I wrote this rather rough summary making it up as I went along, in the course of 3 very stressful days. So some of it might be confusing. I'm putting this thing up because I wanna know if there's any promise in it or if it just plain sucks. Go ahead, feel free to flame me! All your reviews will all be tallied up to see if I write it out more fully! 

I read the new Essential Guide to Characters and discovered that Boba Fett would be 41 yrs old (only?! WOW!@!) at the time of Dark Empire, and that time also marked the end of his partnership with Dengar. I don't know that much about Fett, I was just in need of some recreation at the time. And this seemed like a perfect idea... *evil cackle* 

Hmm, let's see about that other character...   
name: (sigh... ok... ideas...?) Onrel D'Lana, Moyla Rokancen, Lenma Shiien, Verta Oorilka, Moya Tolen (YAY!!! A winner!)   
age during story (you know when!): 37   
occupation: aide to Hutt senator (yea, HUTT senator! I love this...)   
desc: quiet, lonely, yet stubborn, pale complexion, shifting gold hair, clear grey eyes, short (as Leia I guess), delicate 

And the Hutt:   
name: Gurbac   
age during story: 114   
occupation: Senator of the New Republic, planet controlled by hutts (and also a scumbag criminal)   
desc: ugly 

HERE GOES!!!: 

Story: SOMEHOW (I know not by u-no-wut) Moya gets pregnant. The child is Boba Fett's. Somehow he arranged it, because he does want kids (Don't ask. I'll think up an explanation later). She doesn't know who is the father, she's just always wanted a child, but no one would have her, and she is getting a little old. So she offers herself as a mother. (It's a project to repopulate some planet.) Fett is a little surprised when the... doctor? chooses her. (YAY I figured that part out!) Because she is in a... somewhat precarious job (giveaway: Hutt) and he doesn't want his child in danger (HA HA!!! Ahem... yes. My wierdness. But...?). He takes it upon himself to watch out for Moya when he can. And... sure enough, she lets something slip to the Hutt she's working for (doesn't like her job, etc...) and the slug sends his goons to pester her. Fett follows them to a dark corner and picks up Moya (who's never met him before *gasp!*), rescuing her. Of course, she's surprised and afraid of the bounty hunter. He just tells her to be careful and disappears, after bringing her to a doctor to take care of her wounds. Fett continues with his work (well, with that kind of a rep, he'd be in demand!), content for the moment that Moya will be fine. After awhile he checks up on her, and since he's got no bounties worth his time, sticks around to see what's going on more fully. Over the course of ... uh... a couple months?, they have more run-ins with Moya's old enemies. Moya begins to suspect something is up with Fett, but hasn't come up with any ideas. She begins to keep an eye open herself, and every time Fett pops up (HEEHEE!!! wierd images there...) she can sense it (no, she isn't Jedi potential. Get over it). She finally gets enough courage to walk right up to him and ask him who sent him to protect her. Of course he responds with somthing like "I'm not at liberty to say." then tells her not to let out that he IS protecting her from harm. Then says as he leaves once again (d'you think he could be a little sarcastic?), "You picked a fine time to have a child with that job you're in!" Moya is more surprised than ever. She runs after him "WAIT! How did you know?! No one is supposed to know besides it's father!" Fett stays quiet and leaves. Moya is now confused... perhaps the father hired Fett? She wished she knew more about the man... only a picture of his face taken at the hospital, taken, she thought, with reluctance. But... he wasn't even supposed to know who she was either... so how could he know? she never made appearances in public without at least a concealing hood, sometimes a scarf.   
Moya pondered this a long time, also wondering what her child would be like. She decides to confront the doctor to ask him (would interrogate be a better term?), and finds the the doctor, at least, told no one. A little time later, the Hutt slug(names... names... *twiddles fingers*) she was working for gave her an assignment: go to Nal Hutta as a messenger. There, despite her best diplomatic skills, a rival Hutt family to... (URGH! NAMES!) you know what slug keeps her as a prisoner, intent on torturing her for information. Gurbac (YES!!!) finds this out, and decides that the time has come to dispose of his aide before she gives anything up to her captors. So he tries to hire (Guess who?!!!) Boba Fett to kill her. He gives him a name. Moya Tolen. 130,000 credits if he does the job. Fett accepts, not knowing who Moya is. (Whoo-hoo! Getting interesting...)   
I believe I'll leave you hanging! Isn't Moya an idiot? Or has she just come into some BAD luck? Can you see Fett doing this? I'm trying to make it somewhat ok. How'm I doing? 

Ok, back! You ready? OKAY! Fett flies to Nal Hutta (I forget... does he have Slave 1 again by this time?) and gets into the Hutt family stronghold with... well I would say ease but if you or I tried it it would be a horrible experience, I think! Anyway, he makes his way to a prison complex. In the dank darkness (oo, words!) He comes upon Moya's cell. But to make sure he has the right one, he says quietly (btw, Moya is chained to a wall, has her head bowed down, and her hair is falling over her face. She's hardly recognisable like that, especially with all the blood and grime.) "Moya Tolen". She lifts her head weakly, recognising his voice. "Fett?" she asks, and as she lifts her head, he's startled at her identity and hesitates. Moya noticed the blaster pointed in her direction and puts some pieces together. She looks up at him an says "So... Gurbac put a bounty on my head after all." and smirks. "I suppose my death is worth more than my life, huh?" She shifts slightly on the wall (is this getting more detailed as we go?) "Not to mention my baby's life." she mournfully mutters (more words!) Fett reached his deciscion at the thought of killing his own offspring. He lowered his blaster and stepped forward, shaking his head and undoing one of her shackles. "No." He said. Moya frowned up at him. Yes. Definately sent by her baby's father. But... there was still something fishy about Fett himself. As Fett began to free her other hand, she reached over with her already free one and grabbed her rescuer's gloved hand. Fett looked at her through his faceplate. Moya's eyes seemed to be piercing through his helmet. He pried off her hand and continued, looking away. This was making him uncomfortable. (ACK! I'm writing the story! This always happens when I try to write summaries. *pries herself back to outline-painfully*) He rescues her and takes her to Slave 1 with only a few minor... incidents to slow him down, then sets a thermal detonator in her cell. Then Fett takes off the the detonator explodes. He then begins to head for Coruscant, but with several small hyperspace jumps in a random pattern (he suspects he might be followed, but by who he doesn't know) and places Moya a cell in Slave 1 (yeah, let's say he's got Slave 1 even tho it may not be true), and begins to take care of her wounds. On the way through hyperspace, Moya recovers, and as it's a long way (takes a couple weeks! Very Long Way.), she somehow gets more information about Fett than anyone ever did. Y'know, something about him makes her urgently curious. Our favorite bounty hunter is irritated about all her snooping around (she also was able to open the door? to the cell much to Boba's chagrin). But she hadn't found anything important. And he doesn't think she will. Just stupid little things she suspects: like, he seems to like green. And, he does have a sense of humor! (Yeah... too detailed again.) She doesn't see him around much (always in the cockpit/?). Then one day she takes it pon herself to clean up one area of Slave 1 (let's just say for the moment?). By this time Fett is looking for anything to keep her occupied with anything but snooping, so he let's her. Moya can take a hint, and doesn't try to do anything she knows she isn't supposed to. So she busies herself, and suddenly she rubs too hard on some dirty paint, and accidentally presses a button. A compartment opens, and something falls on her. Fett is watching all this through cameras, he hadn't expected this to happen, it couldn't! He quickly exits the cockpit to stop her. Moya tries to put everything back, when something catches her eye. A faded picture of a man and a very young boy. They look familiar... before she can dwell on it too much, Fett surprises her and rips the picture out of her grasp and quickly locks it back in it's place. "You really are too much!" he says and takes her arm and brings her back to her cell. Moya looks up at him and begins to wonder: what does his face look like? Something about that picture. As Fett closes the door and force field, intuition strikes her. She turns back to him and shouts through the door: "You! You were the little boy weren't you!" Fett grimaces. What has he gotten himself into?!   
That night (er, well, they go by Coruscant time), as he brings Moya her meal (thinks... thinks...) she's sitting calmly on her bunk, looking out into space (figuritout:no windows). Then as he turns to leave she flashes him a smile and says: "You really were cute when you were little!" No answer. 

Back again! I'm thinking of rethinking that bit. All I know is that... I'll let you hang! Back to story: Fett is disturbed by Moya, and has a feeling it would be wise to... disintigrate her, given what she's found out. I mean, he doesn't confirm her findings, but she obviously believes them, and yeah they are true. But he just can't do it. Not with the matter of his unborn kid. And to tell the truth he's also beginning to grow fond of Moya herself (tho he won't admit it!). A couple days later they arrive back at Coruscant and they have a run-in with their pursuer. (Ya mean it actually followed them all the way? HOW! could be going thru Boba's mind.) Of course we know who gets disintigrated. He drops Moya off someplace where he's sure she'll be safe, and decides to somehow put a tracking device somewhere on her body. (hmm.. I'm gonna havta think about thisone...) So he somehow manages it without her knowing (think... think...). After all it wouldn't be too good if she knew any more than she did (grumble grumble). Then Fett goes off again because a really expensive bounty was offered. And also to collect his bounty for Moya. He's gone for quite awhile having some "fun" for a change. Meanwhile, Moya is living out a new life, quiet and actually somewhat happy. She has a feeling that something or someone is missing in her life, though... Anyway, Moya nearing the end of her term, Boba Fett hears rumor that Gurbac has found out about Moya being alive and is looking to kill her with a bunch of mercenaries. Boba knows exactly where she is (DUH!) and goes over. He stays outside her door for a minute (unsure? or looking around), but then she walks out. Boba is hidden from sight, but Moya frowns slightly and turns to see him. damn! Boba thinks. Doesn't she ever- But, her face is good to see. To his surprise Moya smiles, seemingly overjoyed. "Boba Fett!" she exclaims. Boba raises a single finger to his helmet, signalling for her to be silent. She does, but walks up to him still smiling then takes him in, helmet, battered armor and all, while Boba does the same, unaware that his lips have curved upward into a small smile. (Awww.... this is starting to get sweet! Now how to get Boba to take off his helmet and reveal his identity to Moya...) After a moment of silence, Moya laughs and jumps forward, flinging her arms about the hapless bounty hunter. Shocked and yet a bit happy -uhoh what am I thinking? are his thoughts-, he awkwardly takes her arms off his shoulders and shakes his head. No, he tries to tell her silently. Don't make me start to like you! She ignores him and whispers: "I never thought I'd be happy to see a bounty hunter outside my door." Boba is not sure how to respond. She seems to trust him wholeheartedly. He just nods and says stiffly: "You are doing well?" Moya nods enthusiastically. Fett is disturbed once again - she's treating him like he was an old friend! (Aw, poor baby!) "Yes, m-hm, I've uh, made a couple of friends, my job is treating me okay. Our b- Wait!" shakes her head wondering at herself for that mistake. "MY... child is due anyday now." Boba finds himself blushing as much as Moya. Eh-heh, he knows what that mixup was. "Course you probably knew that... how're you doing?" She glanced up. Boba asks "Have you seen anything following you?" Moya frowns. "I don't know if it was or not... quite awhile ago. Over 6 weeks now. It was a droid, a small tracking droid. I could see it sometimes just a little bit away, around the corner. Then the person who I shared living quarters with was walking to her speeder, and I saw the droid follow the speeder. The woman was reported shot by a tracker droid and the droid was destroyed." She shakes her head and turns her strangely piercing eyes to his faceplate. "It might've been after me. But I don't think so." She hesitantly bites her lip, hands resting on her belly. "Would... you like to go inside? I... still don't know why you're always around to keep me from harm, but perhaps you can tell me now?" She looks hopeful. It's too much mush, Boba decides, and shakes his head slightly and begins to walk away. I need to go back to Slave 1, he thinks, there I'll feel more like myself. I can to much more there.(uhoh, DETAILs! Um, can you tell I'm making this up as it goes along?) I'll see ya tomorrow!!! 

Oh boy, starting to get really wierd (well... starting is not quite the word... heheh)! I haven't figured everything out for this next piece. All I know is that somehow I've gotta get Boba to reveal his face (DAMN boy! Take that helmet OFF!)   
Moya is disappointed that Boba is leaving so soon (feelings for that bounty hunter has she, hm? *Yoda, quit popping up in humor!*), but then her water breaks. No one else is around. So she calls to Fett: "Um... FETT!!! Speaking of any day now..." Boba whirls around at her cry, fearing there'd be someone there trying to kill her again. He rushes over to her side. As he goes over to Moya, she says: "Please... no one else is around. I need to get to a doctor. Can you help me please?" She doesn't even have to finish her lil speech (what's that WORD!?) before Boba picks her up. "I'll get you there." is spoken without any hint of emotion and he quickly brings her to the speeder around on the other end of the building. But as he rounds the corner, some swoop riders pop up from nowhere and begin firing at them. They zoom around whooping and shooting like idiots. "Haha, appears I get the bounty after all!" is shouted. Fett is standing halfway in front of Moya who is crouched down next to the building, and blasts them to oblivion. When he coolly turns back to Moya, he sees she's been hit by 2 stray bolts. One to each side of her chest. He starts to pick her up again and she screams in pain. Boba ignores her outcries, although they worry him. She is set on the passenger side of the speeder and as Boba drives it off she's mumbling to herself "Please don't let my baby die! Please don't let it die!". Boba reaches over to touch her shoulder. "I'll get you there." is repeated - softer this time. Well (I'm getting too detailed again! *pries mind away from bog of sickening details*) they get to a nearby doctor where Boba drags the practitioner over and makes him (what species? how bout... Bith?) aware of Moya's injuries and her condition. He lies that he found her lying on the street. The Bith calls his assistant and they get to work trying to heal her body and at the same time deliver her child. Boba is on guard, but his thoughts are in a whirl as some very unfamiliar emotions surface and break upon his mind like a wave. After what seems like the longest time to the usually patient bounty hunter, the Bith comes outside to get a breath of air. Boba grabs him and asks about Moya. The now worn out doctor tells him that she gave birth to a little boy, but Moya herself is in bad shape. Boba is relieved to hear about the boy, and a little earlier that day he would've never dreamed of it, but now all his worries and attention turns to Moya. He tells the bith to take very good care of Moya - says that she's worth very much to him. The bith reassures boba that his assistant can watch over both Moya and the baby. He's not needed there. Boba goes inside and silently walks thru the hospital until he sees a small room with two beds. On one he can see protruding from a blanket the top of a small head. On the other lies Moya, tubes, cables and bacta patches all jumbled together around her. Boba goes inside, the door swishing open and closed. The lights are turned down so that only the sillouettes of the three people inside are visible to the naked eye. He first goes over to the baby, knowing it wouldn't be a good time to wake Moya. After staring at the head, covered in a thin dark fuzz of hair, he quietly reaches a hand over and gently lifts the blanket up and moves it down. At the sight of the tiny boy -his son!- Boba's heart melts completely. He returns the blanket to the top half of the baby and hears: "Who's there?!" turns, and sees Moya has turned her head to him. It is clear by the way her eyes move she can't see very well in the dark. So Boba just says: "You're safe." Moya sighs and relaxes. "Oh it's just you." she whispers, then noticed that Boba is standing over her boy. She smiles weakly. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Then she decides that now would be the perfect time to confront him once more. "Who hired you?" No answer. "Did his father hire you to protect me till his son was born?" No answer (ohh, the king of silence! Boba... TELL HER!). "Well, then, I think I'll take that as a yes and say I've figured it out. You've done your job. Now you can finish another one, can't you? I know that Gurbac has posted another bounty on me... oh, I heard it around. You're not stupid, and I know you frequently do business with that Hutt. So go on. It's better to get it on with." Boba is still silent, but he was listening. Moya sighs aggravatedly. Then with one of her arms she weakly and painfully reaches over and takes something out of the pocket in her robe. Boba sees that it is a picture, and startled, as it catches the one ray of light, that it is one of his face. That slimy doctor did it! Even as Boba had protested! He'd get that no good-   
Moya stared at it. "Here he is. Recognise him? He doesn't care one wink about me. Well, why should he? We've never met." All is silent, and Boba has a feeling he knows what to do. "No one sent me." He says, and Moya frowns and looks in his general direction. Boba steps forward and unlatched his helmet under his chin. How long has it been since I've taken this thing off? he thinks. He lifts it up over his head (Moya can just make out his outline in the light.) and takes it off, kneeling by her bed. "And he cares much more than a wink about you." Boba says as he takes her hand and the light hits his face. Moya's eyes widen a bit. "Boba?" she whispers uncertainly (HA! She said just his first name!!!). "I... I can't believe it's you!" Boba nods. Yes, it would be hard. But as he's looking at her she begins to smile. "You look almost as cute as you did when you were a little boy!" Boba couldn't keep his grin in check any longer. So she remembered! He chuckled, and searched his mind for a long-forgotten expression. That's it. He hesitantly leaned over her and gently kissed Moya's forehead. She raised her face up so her nose touched his chin, by way of acceptance. Boba closed his eyes and sighed. "Heal, Moya." were his words. 


End file.
